thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Saika Tan
Saika Tan is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s nineteenth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki.' '''Her District partner is Erhen Flemar. 'Saika Tan''' Age: 18 District: 8 Gender: Female Weapons: Throwing knives, spears Personality: Saika is a very quiet, sullen girl who does not like to live life unseriously. She takes everything very seriously and wants to have purpose, something that drives her on and motivates her. She is extremely devoted towards the people she loves, and she will protect them with her own life if it needs to be. Saika makes quick decitions and knows what is needed. History: Saika and her family came from a land shrouded in mystery, in the far east of the world. They traveled to Panem when Saika was just an infant in her mother´s arms. They were on the run from the Tan family´s arch nemesis, the Yaun family, who were after their blood because of their jealousy for the Tan´s. Saika and her parents arrived in District 8 after years of traveling across Panem, looking for a place to live in peace. They were looked down upon by the citizens of District 8, as they had very distinctively asian skin color and facial features. The people from District 8 called them aliens and freaks, they threw rocks at them and banned them from trading in the Square. However, the Tan family was used to this from the Yaun family already, so they handled it. They managed to survive by stealing in the streets and fending for themselves. Saika´s parents raised her with loving care in the slums of District 8, where only the poorest lived. It was not an ideal place to live, but it was everything they got. Saika started in school, but nobody wanted to be with her since she was a freak. Except one, a kid called Erhen, who initially only hanged out with Saika because he was a loner too. But eventaully they became very close friends. Saika soon grew up to become very beautiful, so beautiful that people stopped and started at her. She became an image of lust in a lot of men´s eyes, they all wanted her. Some of the people working in the black markets of District 8, more presicely the people working with human trafficing and sale, noticed this and understood how valuable Saika really was. One day, in the middle of the night, they broke into Saika and her parents´ house and demanded from her parents that they were to give their daugther to them, or they would kill them. Saika´s parents refused, and a fight broke out. The intruders stabbed Saika´s parents to death as she watched helplessly from her bedroom, unable to do move out of fear. The intruders grabbed her and made a move to drag her out of the door and with them, but then Erhen appeared at the doorstep. Infuriated by Saika´s parents´ deaths, he raised a knife and ran at the black market crooks. Caugth by surprise, they quickly fell to Erhen´s knife and rage. After that, Saika went to live with Erhen and his parents, they also lived in the slums but a different part of it, with slightly better chances of survivial for its residents. She was happy, even though she would never quite get over the brutal loss of her parents. She made a promise to always protect Erhen, so that someday she might be able to save him like he saved her. So when he was reaped, Saika volunteered at once to protect him in the games. She has no motivation to win herself, as long as Erhen lives through them and becomes Victor. Preferred Alliance: Saika will go alone in the hunger games. She might ally at one point or another, but only with one person and she won´t want to stick in the alliance for too long. Strengths: Accuracy, intelligence, strength Weaknesses: Climbing, swimming, survival Trivia *Saika is the first tribute of Yoonie´s who is of asian heritage. *Her picture was found long before she was even planned. *Her backstory is based off the backstory of Mikasa Ackerman, from the anime Attack on Titan. Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Yoonie Category:18 year olds Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer